Tyrrus
Tyrrus is the God of Order, Wisdom, War and Peace. He is the patron god of humanity, the most widely worshipped of the gods, and the founder of agriculture, architecture, astronomy and medicine. Since the earth was created it is Tyrrus who has guarded over it, specifically residing in the continent of Engelain. Tyrrus is believed to have been born with the universe, or with the earth, (there are some which believe that Tyrrus is what is known as the World Nymph, the spirit of the earth itself, which is what gives him his godly powers. Others believe that Tyrrus's existence is not tied to the world, and that he has existed for as long as existence was a thing, and before,) and is said to be the most powerful of the gods, (his only real competition for this position is Janus, God of Time. There is much theological discussion as to whether Tyrrus made Janus and appointed him to the Halls of Time, or if Janus made Tyrrus and appointed him to the earth.) At any rate, given Janus's non-participation in world events, Tyrrus is the greatest of the gods that would ever have any impact on human life, the ultimate patriarch. At the dawn of existence, Tyrrus came to Engelain, (supposedly arriving in Messia, the Holy Capital of the Tyrannian Empire,) and sought to create the perfect race to be under his tutelage. It is said that he first created the giants, then the dwarves, until finally settling on humans. Together, he and humanity built the megacity known as Annwyfn in Eastern Engelain, which some say was so large that it stretched across the entirety of what is now known as the Seven States, and is universally known to have been a paradise on earth. At some stage, (roughly twelve-thousand years ago, if current historical records are to be believed,) Tyrrus begot a son named Soahc, who grew to loath everything his father had created. Soahc launched a war against Tyrrus, a war of god against god, which shattered Annwyfn forever and scarred the land. It is said that the many other humanoid races alive today, and all of the monstrosities of the planet, were created as a byproduct of this warfare. In the end though, Soahc was banished, and Tyrrus left the world to be healed, and for humanity to stand upon their own two feet. It is said that during this time in self-declared exile, Tyrrus created his own realm independent to that of Engelain, and named it Heaven, so that all the true believers that stuck by his teachings may live on forever in eternal bliss. Since then, Tyrrus's interaction with the world has been solely through prayer and the granting of visions and prophecy. The order of knighthood works in his blessed honour, and most of the religious institutes in Engelain pay homage to him daily. It is not known why Tyrrus has never returned to the world, (some say that he is powerless to do so, and has been forcibly removed by Janus,) but it is known that he watches over humanity still to this day, granting wisdom and giving courage where it is needed and most desired. Category:God Category:Engelite Pantheon Category:Magic User